Armargas reminicencias, y esperando por un futuro mejor
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Nick nota que su compañera se encuentra algo cabizbaja, decaída. Por lo que decide preguntarle qué sucede. Encontrándose con que su mejor amiga y compañera tiene un ligero problema que le hará recapacitar nuevamente sobre la ciudad y el mundo donde viven, por medio de un viejo show de televisión. Traducción de: Sad Truths from the past while hoping for a bright future.


**Zootopia es una propiedad perteneciente a nuestros amos y señores, Disney Incorporados. No clamo ganancia monetaria alguna con esta historia.**

 **Zootopia its a property that belongs to our masters and overlords, Disney Incorporated. I don't claim any kind of monetary gain with this story.**

— ¿Qué te molesta, zanahorias?—, preguntó Nick con preocupación desde su lado de la patrulla, observándola brevemente por la comisura de sus ojos antes de volver la mirada al frente, sus sentidos mucho más eficientes que los de ella en las noches de vigilancia.

Judy suspiró, sabiendo que tratar de esconder cómo se sentía de su compañero era una causa perdida, y para ser honesta, necesitaba ventilar algunas de sus más recientes frustraciones.

—Mi hermana, Margaret…—, Agregó, reposando su cabeza contra el espaldar de su asiento, intentando en vano mantenerse lo más profesional que podía, y fallando miserablemente gracias a su actual humor y franco aburrimiento—. Ha estado fastidiándome con correos, fotos, audios y un montón de cosas respecto a esta tonta serie que encontró acerca de un conejo espía.

Nick asintió, orejas alzadas y en atención, escuchando cada detalle que ella podía elucidar en el momento.

—Presumo que hablas de Jack Savage, ¿Cierto?—, añadió el vulpino después de un par de minutos de introspección, desatando una onza de alegría en la coneja al ser aún capaz de sorprenderla incluso hoy en día, luego de años de conocerse el uno al otro.

—No era el mayor de los fans, pero me gustaba la actriz que interpretaba a Skye, así que solía verla—. Intentó enmendar luego, tratando de parecer desinteresado de lo que acababa de describir, cuando en actualidad, solía ser un fan fiel de la serie, al ser una de los pocos shows que se molestaban en mostrar a un vulpino en un rol benigno, y no como secuas, el villano o el elemento cómico.

El hecho de que la zorra terminaba usualmente semi-desvestida en casi todos los episodios, era un gran extra para aquel entonces.

Judy simplemente carcajeó, lanzándole una mirada en su dirección, dejándole a entender que pudo ver a través de su pobre intento por ocultar la verdad.

—Bien, yo pues, solía ser una gran fan también, todas las cosas que ella posee actualmente solían ser mías, y como heredó mi habitación, fue donde encontró las primeras temporadas—. Aclaró Judy, ojos de nuevo al frente, aunque en esta oportunidad no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera—, también encontró mi compartimento secreto, y algunos de mis viejos diarios.

—Oh, ¿Margaret, cierto?

—Hice que los destruyera en una vídeo llamada, Nick, así que no, no pondrás obtener nada de ella, no que hubieras podido convencerla del todo, en estos momentos no eres su persona favorita.

—Oh, vamos, ¿aún están molestos por eso? ¿Y por qué no quieres que lea uno de esos diarios? ¿Qué estás escondiéndome, cola de algodón?

— ¿Quieres que el mundo vea algunas de las ideas y opiniones que tenías cuando tenías diez años, al igual que las de tu adolescencia?

—No.

—Yo tampoco, crecí. El pasado debe quedarse donde pertenece. Y algunos de ellos todavía están enojados, en especial cuando sus hijos decidieron imitarte. Margaret en particular no estaba para nada divertida de encontrar a sus hermanos y primos colgando de los árboles mientras intentaban imitar tu charada como Robín Hood—. Reprimió gentilmente la coneja sin mucho ahínco en el regaño, de hecho se encontraba entretenida por la memoria, más que nada porque se desternilló de risa cuando el zorro terminó estrellándose de cara contra varios árboles por sus travesuras.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan melancólica?—, se preguntó Nick, pensando un poco acerca del asunto, quizás se trataba del hecho de que sus padres habían otorgado su habitación a alguien más lo que la mantenía tan cabizbaja, era una píldora difícil de tragar cuando comprendías que la casa de tus padres ya no era tu hogar.

—No se trata de la habitación, Nick. Tampoco es sobre los diarios o que Margaret aún esté enojada por algo tan tonto—, clarificó la coneja, sus orejas bajando en ligera vergüenza por lo que estaba por confesar—: Es por culpa del programa.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Solía amarlo, en serio lo hacía—, comentó Judy, mirando al frente con una mirada vacía, momentáneamente pérdida en sus memorias—. Incluso me sentía atraída por el personaje principal y todo lo que lo involucrase; me daba esperanzas de que podría lograrlo si me esforzaba como Jack. Pero una vez me gradué de la universidad y tuve mis dificultades para ser aceptada en la academia de policía, toda apreciación y gusto por el programa se detuvo, abruptamente.

Nick la observó, sorprendido de lo que escuchaba, de hecho hasta curioso de qué fue lo que pudo ocurrir para que su opinión cambiase de semejante forma.

—No te gustó cuando mataron a Skye, ¿Cierto?—, el evento había sido el punto final para él, al haber sido de hecho la única razón por la cual observaba la serie, que ahora que hacía memoria, se había tornado bastante oscura y violenta luego de ese punto, al menos antes de que fuese cancelada, y el actor, Leonardo Cotton empezó a tomar otros roles, claramente intentando distanciarse del encasillamiento que había sufrido al interpretar Jack Savage.

—Oh, estaba enojada, pero mucho antes de que eso llegara a pasar, y para serte sincera, no era la mayor de las fanáticas de Skye, la tensión sexual entre ella y Jack no era… de mi gusto para ese entonces—, La mirada lasciva que tiró en dirección del zorro, seguido de una sonrisa lúbrica le dijo qué exactamente, pensaba de tales asuntos hoy en día, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran al frente del vehículo, seguido muy de cerca por él, que intentaba esconder cuanto en específico le había afectado semejante acción, sus vanos intentos no haciendo más que divertirla en el proceso, sus risitas apenas reprimidas dejándole a entender que estaba muy al tanto de qué trataba de esconder.

—Lo que me molestó fue… la burla que era el programa—.Explicó Judy, rompiendo la tensión entre ellos al hablar—, todo el show no era más que una burla, una parodia de lo que los mamíferos creían sobre los conejos, y de qué no eran capaces de realizar fuera del mundo de la ficción.

Eso por otro lado, tomó a Nick por sorpresa, jamás esperando que ella dijera eso en particular, pensando que quizás ella estuviese molesta por cuan falsa la relación de amor/odio entre Skye y Jack solía ser en algunos puntos, lo que hacía que el zorro se esforzara más por recordar la trama de la serie, fracasando en el proceso, casi todas sus memorias consistiendo del ajustado, increíblemente ajustado trajecito que Sofía McCloud había sido forzada a usar en el programa.

—Oh…

Y fue allí que lo captó, la realización cayéndole de golpe en lo innecesariamente sexual que era la zorra, en especial cuando la mayoría de sus memorias eran con ella escasamente vestida, o en posiciones que la forzaban a usar más las curvas de su cuerpo que su inteligencia o supuesto entrenamiento, un patrón rápidamente creándose en su mente, pintando un cuadro para nada agradable.

" _Con razón ambos actores se rehúsan vehementemente a hablar respecto al show."_

—Finalmente lo entendiste, ¿Zorro astuto?

—Probablemente, pero necesitas disculparme, porque las memorias que tengo de ese show tendían a enfocarse en la zorra y cuan poco solía vestir—, el resoplido y la mirada libidinosa que recibió por sus problemas le dijo qué pensaba la coneja con respecto a lo que había dicho—, memorias de adolescente cachondo aparte, creo que comienzo a entender de qué estás hablando.

—Memorias cachondas, ¿eh, Astuto? Aunque, lo admito, Leonardo Cotton solía ser un espécimen increíble, y los trajes que vestía, de-li-cio-sos~—, Disparó Judy de vuelta, los dos riéndose férreamente ante las tonterías que hacían en privado, antes de recordar dónde exactamente se encontraban en este momento, los dos mirando súbitamente al frente, aterrados de que se hubiesen perdido de algún detalle importante en su breve lapso.

Tristemente, el lugar seguía tan desolado como lo había estado por horas.

—Y, ¿decías?

—Oh, sí, lo siento… ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, allí estaba yo, una joven coneja pensando que si el mundo podía aceptar con brazos abiertos a un conejo como espía, incluso si era mera ficción, un conejo como oficial de policía sería mucho más plausible y aceptado en comparación.

Nick no dijo nada al escuchar eso, completamente al tanto del racismo, especismo e incluso en algunos puntos completo sexismo. (Algo increíblemente raro en sus sociedades, ya que la mayoría de las especies poseían una estructura claramente matriarcal). A medida que el tiempo pasaba, posiblemente encontrándose luchando contra otros lagomorfos por sus metas.

Contrario a la creencia popular, liebres y conejos no se llevaban muy bien entre ellos.

—Sólo piénsalo, astuto—. Continuó la coneja, claramente adentrada en lo que decía—, tuve que luchar, pelear e incluso rogar para que me dejaran probar mi valía, y no la obtuve sino hasta que un león pensó en una estratagema para ganar votos de los mamíferos pequeños. El acto de Inclusión de Mamíferos Pequeños no fue un éxito avasallante, de hecho fue un completo fracaso hasta que aparecí. Fue por eso que hicieron semejante espectáculo de todo el proceso, tratando de hacer quedar bien a los involucrados con cuan visionario era Lionheart por darme una oportunidad con su programa. Es la razón por la que me ubicó en Zootopia, para que todos pudieran verme, la prueba viviente de que su idea funcionó.

También quedaba por decir la influencia que Bellwether tuvo en todo el asunto, era bien sabido el poder que tuvo en dicho programa para lograr avanzar sus propios objetivos y maquinaciones. Asuntos internos poseía todo un archivo sobre ella, al igual que su conexión vigente con la mafia local, el hecho de que haya estado inmiscuida y posteriormente emparejada con un antiguo estafador, y mucho peor, un zorro, no había hecho a muchos felices en las altas alcurnias.

Era la razón por la cual habían sido forzados no sólo a ser increíblemente eficientes en toda su carrera hasta ahora, sino incluso inmaculados. Ya que aún después de años demostrando su valía, todavía existían mamíferos que intentaban dificultar las cosas para ellos, no tanto como al principio, pero de igual forma nunca parecía acabar el escrutinio y la presión.

—Un oficial de policía, Nick. No es tan difícil ser aceptado como uno, al menos en aquel momento, cuando los chequeos de tu pasado no eran tan obligatorios como lo son hoy en día, sólo necesitabas un expediente limpio, y ajustarte a ciertos criterios en el departamento educacional y físico. Cierto, si deseas ser ascendido, necesitas estudiar duro para conseguirlo, pero igual…— el suspiro que escapó de sus labios estaba repleto de frustración, al igual que memorias desagradables—, es bastante claro que el sistema no es perfecto, hay demasiados oficiales de policía que no pueden considerarse, educados o tolerantes por más que lo intentes.

Lo menos que hablasen de Johnson "Husk" Hoggard, mejor. En especial cuando ese policía corrupto casi los arrastra hasta el fondo junto con él.

—Hace muchos años atrás, la idea de un conejo intentando conseguir trabajo como policía era risible, Nick. Si no hubiera sido por un movimiento político para ganar votos, no estaría aquí. No se me habría dado la oportunidad de siquiera intentarlo porque no encajaba en el criterio del tamaño exigido. Queso y galletas, Nick. Incluso hoy en día estamos teniendo problemas para ascender porque somos demasiado pequeños para lidiar con los casos de asesinato o criminales violentos, sin importar cuanto hemos probado nuestra capacidad, el jefe Bogo sigue teniendo problemas con los otros precintos y sus superiores cuando intentó asignarnos el caso del asesino serial en la Tundra. Eso dice mucho de cuan bien piensan de nosotros, ¿no lo crees?—. La risa que emergió de la boca de Judy carecía de candidez, la amargura claramente perceptible en su tono, uno que el zorro no había escuchado por un tiempo, especialmente de parte de ella—, pero todos hacían lo mejor para abrirle las puertas a este conejo en ese mundo, todos eran inclusivos, todos aceptaban sus diferencias. De pronto, la idea de que un conejo era lo suficientemente competente para alcanzar un alto rango no era tan risible, cielos, inclusive fueron los primeros en intentar establecer una relación inter-especies en televisión, para lo que sirvió al final. Después de todo terminaron matándola y para rematar, decidieron poner en tela de duda la cordura de Jack, implicando que quizás todas sus aventuras no habían sido más que alucinaciones de una mente desequilibrada.

Y de pronto, Judy guardó silencio, respirando agitada tras haberse exasperado un poco con lo que narraba, obviamente frustrada de las falsedades que el show esparcía, y que la sociedad aceptaba como verdades inalienables del mundo moderno, pruebas de que si lo veían en televisión, entonces ellos como sociedad habían avanzado y erradicado los problemas sociales del pasado.

—Retorcieron la realidad misma del programa con escenas más y más fantásticas a medida que avanzaban las temporadas. Los logros de Jack eran más dignos de una realidad de superhéroes, que la nuestra. Por favor Nick, es un show que hizo que un conejo derribase con un solo disparo de su ridículamente diminuta pistola a un paquidermo. Piénsalo, Nick, un arma que un conejo puede sostener con una sola mano, con el suficiente poder para matar a un elefante de un solo disparo, sin romper su brazo o enviarlo a volar gracias al rebote del arma.

Y allí fue que el zorro comprendió lo que su compañera intentaba decir, y sí, visto de esa manera, podía comprender la burla hacia lo que su especie y de lo que eran capaces. Especialmente porque el mundo real jamás fue tan amigable o aceptante hacia los mamíferos con marcadas diferencias, en especial aquellos que intentaban escapar del estigma y expectaciones asignadas a cada especie.

Tampoco había armas mágicas que pudiesen eliminar el problema que el rebote representaba para mamíferos como ellos, en especial un arma que pudiese ser efectiva contra todas las especies de la ciudad. Era la razón por la cual las armas de fuego habían sido abolidas, reemplazadas por sedantes que por desgracia también poseían una larga lista de problemas.

El mundo distaba de ser tan inclusivo como las series pintaban, algo en especial notable cuando la ciudad más inclusiva del planeta, tuvo que ser forzada por un político en busca de votos para aceptar cierto tipo de mamíferos en su cuerpo policial, a un pequeño mamífero que a pesar de cuan competente y capaz ha demostrado ser, seguía luchando para ser tomada en serio por muchos.

No, los logros de Jack no eran algo bueno, eran una burla hacia todos aquellos que habían tenido que enfrentarse a las dificultades del especismo día a día.

—Ya veo—, nada más fue dicho luego de eso, no había más que decir, ni necesidad de clarificar mucho más el por qué Judy ya no era fanática del show hoy en día. Lo discutido, musitó el zorro, también explicaba por qué Cotton y McCloud desdeñaban tan abiertamente el programa, negándose a responder cualquier pregunta al respecto, lo que indicaba que quizás las cosas en el set de rodaje no habían sido tan agradables tampoco.

La burla quizás tampoco fue intencional, sin embargo, no significaba que no fuese denigrante sólo porque en aquel entonces no se le consideraba como tal.

Especismo suave, algo que incluso les había hecho discutir anteriormente. En la conferencia de prensa, para ser precisos, y sin importar cuanto intentase no notarlo, el show en sí apestaba a ese tipo de conducta, ahora que lo miraba con más detenimiento y no sólo hacia cuan invulnerable y casi invencible Jack solía ser a diferencia de los lagomorfos reales, sino cuán difícil la conducta y personalidad de Skye solía ser, y cuan fácil de desvestir era la espía que supuestamente era la igual del protagonista en habilidad y entrenamiento

—Entonces, ¿Por qué en específico el que Margaret encontrase todos tus viejos cedes y tus cosas…?

— ¿Me dejó como una angustiosa y deprimida conejita? Bueno, tiene que ver más con el hecho de que ella, como yo, tomó lo que ve en la serie como hechos. Y supongo que terminé proyectándome en ella, en especial ahora que está obsesionada con ese conejo, y de lo que es capaz de hacer con esa estúpida arma—, suspirando, Judy sonrió lacónicamente, antes de mirar al zorro de soslayo—. Supongo que no quiero que sufra como yo lo hice, no quiero que sus amigos y conocidos se burlen y la humillen como me sucedió a mí.

—Pero no tratarás de detenerla, ¿Cierto?

—No, no puedo. ¿Advertirle? Puedo intentar y enfatizo, intentar el guiarla, tal vez. Pero me temo que pronto descubrirá cuanto odia la sociedad a aquellos que deciden romper el molde. Mamá me ha pedido que esté pendiente para cuando suceda.

— ¿Es entonces Judy 2.0?

—Oh, definitivamente, creo que mamá y papá han ganado algunos parches de pelo blanco en sus orejas, en especial porque a diferencia de mí, Margaret quiere ser soldado en vez de policía. Te podrás imaginar cómo está papá.

—Por alguna razón, no me es difícil el imaginarme un montón de narices temblorosas ante la idea, pelusa.

—No es que sea algo difícil de imaginar, Zorro astuto.

Y con eso, ambos guardaron silencio, cómodos tras la conversación, ponderando ligeramente lo discutido, el zorro irrumpiendo el mutismo en tan solo cinco minutos.

— ¿Crees que esos ladrones van a aparecer hoy?

—No, no lo creo. Aunque parte de mi lo está añorando, la vigilancia nocturna apesta…


End file.
